creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dr. Brights Vorschlag
SCP-001 wurde vom O5 erfunden. Guten Abend, Doktor. Oh, nein, bleiben Sie doch sitzen. Und ja, ich bin wer Sie denken, dass ich bin. Lassen Sie uns das nicht mehr als nötig erörtern. Sie kennen meine Nummer, und ich weiß genug über Sie, um eine Kopie von Ihnen zu erstellen, die noch nicht einmal Ihre Mutter von Ihnen unterscheiden könnte. Nein, das hier ist keine Drohung, es ist eine Tatsache. Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen. Wie es scheint, sind Sie über etwas gestolpert, das Ihre Befugnis überschreitet. Obwohl… gestolpert ist vermutlich nicht das richtige Wort, nein. Ausgegraben vielleicht? Und Sie geraten allmählich an den Punkt, wo weitergraben in tödlichen Wunden, verursacht durch Gewehrschüsse, enden kann. Dies wäre eine sehr traurige Angelegenheit, da Sie auf der anderen Seite ja immer noch ein sehr guter Forscher sind. Deswegen erhalten Sie auch etwas, das nur sehr wenige in der Foundation jemals erhalten haben… oder werden: eine Erklärung. Ja, wir waren bereits alarmiert, als Sie das erste Mal in SCP-001 vorgedrungen sind. Jeder Forscher, der länger über die Files Bescheid weiß, wird früher oder später einen Blick riskieren. Die Meisten sind zufrieden gestellt, wenn sie den Engel mit dem flammenden Schwert entdecken. Er ist unter genug Freigabestufen vergraben. Doch dann haben Sie in „Die Fabrik“ gesehen und da wusste ich, dass Sie nicht aufgeben würden. Also, das ist die Erklärung, kurz und schmerzlos: „Die Fabrik“ ist das SCP-001. Doch das reicht als Erklärung nicht aus. Ihre Nachforschungen waren viel zu akribisch. Ich weiß nicht, wovor ich mehr Angst habe. Entweder, dass wir die Fabrik niemals verstehen werden. Oder, dass wir es doch eines Tages werden. Nun, ich denke Sie sind begierig auf mehr. Die Fabrik wurde 1835 errichtet. Damals war sie als die Anderson-Fabrik bekannt, benannt nach James Anderson, einem ziemlich wohlhabenden Unternehmer. Sie wurde gebaut in,… nun in Amerika und sie war die größte Fabrik, die bis dahin gebaut worden war. Eine Meile lang, durchgehend drei Stockwerke hoch und am Eingangstor mit einem speziellen siebenstöckigen Turm versehen, in dem Anderson lebte. Sie wurde als die ultimative Fabrik geplant, in der alles untergebracht werden konnte; sogar die Lebensräume der Arbeiter. Leute wurden dort geboren, lebten da, arbeiteten und starben dort, ohne, dass sie jemals das Gelände verlassen hätten. Und die Arbeiten die sie dort verrichteten, reichten von der Rinderzucht und der Schlachtung über Textilproduktion, bis hin zu allem, was Sie sich ausmalen können. Heute weiß niemand mehr, ob James Anderson wirklich ein Satansjünger war. Genauso gut hätte er irgendeine Art von heidnischen Gottheiten anbeten können. Bekannt ist allerdings, dass er äußerst penibel an die Konstruktion der Räume und der Platzierung der Maschinerie darin, heranging. Manche Überlebenden behaupteten, die Gänge seien mit geheimnisvollen Symbolen übersät, die nur sichtbar sind, wenn Blut darüber floss. Doch die Überlebenden behaupteten vieles. James Anderson hatte sein Vermögen mit dem Blut und Schweiß und manchmal auch mit dem Verlust von Körperteilen der Unterschicht gemacht. Seine Tagebücher zeigen, dass er von der Unterschicht dachte, sie seien weniger als Menschen und existierten nur, um seinem Willen zu gehorchen. Zu dieser Zeit wusste selbstverständlich niemand etwas über seinen Gedanken und deshalb strömten die Leute nur so in die Fabrik. Ein Ort, an dem man gleichzeitig leben und arbeiten konnte? Nun, natürlich gingen die Leute da hin. Erwähnt wurden übrigens nicht die langen Stunden, die harten Arbeitsbedingungen, die sadistischen Sicherheitskräfte und der ganze Rest. Die Fabrikarbeiter wurden 16 Stunden am Tag zur Arbeit gezwungen, nur Sonntags nicht, zwischen Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang. Den Arbeitern wurden keine Einzelzimmer gegeben; stattdessen mussten sie ihre Zimmer mit acht anderen teilen und zu dritt in einem Bett schlafen. Medizinische Hilfe wurde gar nicht erst gewährt. Wenn Sie in Ausführung Ihrer Pflichten verletzt wurden, was den meisten geschah, wurde erwartet, dass Sie weiterarbeiten. Jeder, der zu sehr verstümmelt war, um weiterzumachen, wurde von der Security abgezogen. Und von denen wurde dann auch nie wieder gehört. 40 Jahre lang stellte die Fabrik alles Mögliche her. Fleisch, Kleidung, Waffen. Wurde nie erwähnt, dass das Rindfleisch mit Menschenfleisch versetzt sein könnte. Unwichtig, dass die Waffen in Blut geschmiedet wurden… oder auch die Kleidung gefärbt wurde mit… ja ich denke Sie wissen, was ich meine. Es gab zwar Gerüchte, aber die Qualität war so gut, weshalb also beschweren. Bis jemand rauskam. Ich habe nie die mutige Seele getroffen, der der Ausbruch gelang. Aber sie schaffte es, sich mit Präsident Grant zu treffen und dann, 1875, suchte er meine Unterstützung. Zu dieser Zeit war ich… nun das spielt keine Rolle, sagen wir einfach, es war etwas militärisches, so etwas in der Art und, dass meine Leute das gleiche gemacht haben. 150 guter Männer, aber auch einiger Frauen, denen des Öfteren Aufträge anvertraut wurden, die nicht wirklich für das Bewusstsein der breiten Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren. Wir haben schon so manche ausharrende Konföderation aufgeräumt, und manche der schlimmen Dinge, die wir im Süden fanden. Wir stellten also einige Nachforschungen an, waren angewidert von dem, was wir herausfanden und sind kampfbereit reinmarschiert. Ich erinnere mich nicht an vieles, was in dieser Schicksalsschweren Nacht geschah. Das Meiste verbindet sich in meinem Kopf zu einem undurchdringlichen Schleier. Manchmal sehe ich plötzlich wieder die Leute aneinander gekettet, an der Schwelle des Todes. Verdammt schwer zu sagen, wer jetzt eher lebendig oder tot war. Kinder arbeiteten unter Maschinen, sie hatten kaum noch Fleisch an den Knochen, es war weggekocht oder abgerissen von großen Zahnrädern. Und all die anderen Dinge.. Nein danke, es geht mir soweit gut. Ich habe einfach nur eine sehr lange Zeit nicht über diese Nacht nachgedacht. Die dortigen Sicherheitskräfte waren kein wirkliches Problem. Doch dann kamen Andersons Schöpfungen ins Spiel. Er nahm die verwundeten Arbeiter und hat vermutlich an ihnen herumexperimentiert. Männer, wenn man sie überhaupt noch so nennen konnte, mit zusätzlichen Armen, manche waren mit Tieren kombiniert worden. Viele schreckliche Monstrositäten, die jedem Albtraum zur Ehre gereicht hätten. Sie rückten langsam vor, Welle um Welle der lebenden toten. Ich habe in dieser Nachte viele gute Leute verloren. Dann fanden wir Andersons Brutstätten. Mädchen, die nicht älter als acht gewesen sein konnten, waren an die Wände gekettet und mussten dazu herhalten, die- Es tut mir leid. Selbst heute noch, mehr als ein Jahrhundert später, lässt mich die Erinnerung wahnsinnig werden. Als wir Anderson schließlich in seinem Büro kauernd fanden, erhängten wir ihn an seinem eigenen Turm; mit seinen eigenen Eingeweiden. Als er starb, lachte er, sagte es wäre egal, wir könnten ihn zwar töten, seine Fabrik jedoch würde weitermachen. 24 Stunden später lachte er immer noch, worauf wir ihn herunterließen, vierteilten und die Überreste verbrannten. Die ganze Zeit über brüllte er fürchterliche Blasphemien, die ich gern vergessen würde. Wir brauchten eine Woche. Wir befreiten die Arbeiter und besiegten auch den Rest der Kreaturen, die wir unter der Fabrik oder in sehr spärlich beleuchteten Räumen fanden. Wir nahmen, was uns nützlich erschien und sammelten es in einem Haus in der Nähe des Tores. Wir wollten vergeblich irgendeinen Sinn aus diesen Dingen herauslesen. 150 von uns sind am Anfang rein und nur 93 kamen am Ende aus diesem Höllentor wieder raus. Nach dieser Woche waren wir nur noch 71. Die Dinge, die wir da fanden… mein Gott. Gut, Sie arbeiten jetzt schon länger für die Foundation und würden Ihnen daher nicht wirklich besonders vorkommen, aber für uns… Wir fanden dort Spielzeugpistolen, die scharfe Munition verschossen, ein Jo-Jo, dass jedem die Haut abzog, der es berührte und einen Hammer, der nur bei Menschenfleisch funktionierte. Es gab dort auch eine Brut von Skelettpferden, die schneller rennen konnten, als alles was wir bisher gesehen hatten. Umhänge, scheinbar aus der Nacht selbst gewebt und die ihrem Träger das Reisen in eine Schattendimension ermöglichten, die… Nun, ich weiche vom Thema ab. Wir fanden dort Gegenstände, gleichermaßen schrecklich und wunderbar. Und wir sahen uns einer Entscheidung gegenüber. Ich erhielt den höchsten Rang, heute als Offizier bekannt, und wir mussten herausfinden, was jetzt zu tun war. Sie hatten alle ihre eigene Ansicht. Unser Geistliche drehte ein bisschen durch; er dachte, diese heiligen Relikte mussten von Gott gesandt sein, geschaffen, um angebetet zu werden. Unser Marshall und seine kleine Dawkins glaubten, mit den gefundenen Gegenständen das große Vermögen machen zu können, indem sie sie an den Höchstbietenden verkauften. Für den Indianer, den wir wegen seiner tiefen Stimme alle Bass nannten, waren diese verfluchten Sachen ein Gräuel und er erklärte, dass es unserer aller Aufgabe sei, sie alle zu vernichten. Und Smith meinte wir sollten alles zum Präsidenten bringen. Der einzige ohne eine eigene Meinung, war der alte Mann. Aber er sagte auch allgemein nur sehr selten etwas zu noch weniger Leuten. Wir redeten über Stunden, Tage und versuchten uns zu einigen. Ich selbst dachte, wir säßen da auf einer Goldmine. Dass wir all das benutzen konnten, um noch einige andere grausige Monstrositäten zu jagen; die schrecklichen Monster, die diese Welt noch bereithielt. Und, dass wir diese Fabrik als Aufbewahrungsort verwenden konnten, während wir versuchen würden, wie diese Sachen von unseren Männern eingesetzt werden konnten oder sie wenigstens vor dem Umgang mit andern Monstern geschützt werden konnten. Ich denke mal, Sie können sich vorstellen, was dann geschah. Der Kaplan verschwand bei Nacht und Nebel und mit ihm seine Anhänger sowie eine kleine Anzahl von Gegenständen. Den Marshall warfen wir hinaus, als wir feststellten, dass er seine Autorität missbrauchte. Vor dem Tore drehte er sich noch einmal um und schwor uns Rache. Die verdammte Dawkins leitete dann den Rest an Anhängern des Marshalls vor die Tore und ließ nebenbei noch einige sehr wichtige Objekte mitgehen. Bass und seine Leute versuchten die ganze Fabrik in Brand zu stecken, zogen aber ab, als es nicht klappte. Und Smith wollte zum Präsidenten zurückkehren, um Bericht zu erstatten. Ich überredete ihn, zu berichten, dass die Fabrik zerstört worden war, denn ich hatte große Pläne. ´türlich war es nicht leicht große Pläne zu verfolgen, wenn man bloß zwölf andere hinter sich hat. Aber es war ein Anfang. Und es klappte. Für eine Zeitlang. Wir hatten diese aufregenden Spielsachen und so war es nicht besonders schwer Leute zu finden, die mit uns zusammen arbeiten wollten. Damals war es einfach die Stadt von der Landkarte verschwinden zu lassen. Wir wussten, was wir wollten und wir wussten, wer wir sein konnten. Leventhal hielt uns den Rücken frei. Eine kleine Invention hier, etwas gut angelegtes Geld dort, es klappte alles soweit. White und Jones hielten uns einen… anderen Rücken frei. In unserer vorherigen Arbeit hatten wir hin und wieder äußerst interessante Dinge über die Leute herausgefunden. Geheimnisse, für die so manch mächtiger Mann bereit war zu zahlen, dass sie auch Geheimnisse blieben. Und sie zahlten. An uns. Erpressung ist zwar ein böses Wort, aber es hat geklappt. Bright, Argent und Luminex gingen die Bestände der Gegenstände durch. Light und Brights Frau, eine Krankenschwester, sorgten dafür, dass wir auch gesund blieben. Hmm… Nein, es ist nur die Erinnerung an Light. Sie hatte nur so ungewöhnliche Hygienevorstellungen… also für diese Zeit. Geniale Frau. Czov, Fleischer und Carnoff bildeten die Rekruten aus. Tesla und Tamlin sollten herausfinden, wie wir unsere Vorteile aus den besonderen Gegenständen ziehen konnten, ohne, dass sie uns schadeten. Wir waren beeindruckend. Die Stadt, die wir um die Fabrik errichteten und die wir heute Gelände Alpha nennen, war selbstversorgend. Agenten, Forscher oder Operatoren jeder beliebigen Art… sie hatten zwar noch nicht diese Namen, aber genau diese Positionen. Wir expandierten. … Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin ein alter Mann. Ich weiß, ich sehe nicht so aus, aber das Fleisch lügt und der Geist irrt hin und wieder. Und manchmal verliere ich mich in meinen Erinnerungen. Manches verwirrt mich. Die Wahrheit ist, dass wir die Fabrik benutzten. Es schien stets so, dass sie genug leere Räume zum Lagern der Dinge bereithielt. Das war der Name, den wir für sie hatten: Die Dinge. Und auch weil es einfach keine Vorfälle gab, dachten wir, wir hätten die Fabrik gezähmt. Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich den Job nicht an den Nagel hängte. Wenn es hier noch etwas gibt, das ich tun kann, dann ist es die Leute daran zu erinnern, dass wir die Dinger niemals zähmen können. Wir können sie einsperren, aber als wir Able fanden… Zähmen… Niemals. Zehn Jahre später waren wir bereits sehr gut Aufgestellt. Die 13 ursprünglichen Gründer hatten Nummern bekommen, keine Namen. Wir wussten, wie wir die Dinge zum Laufen bringen konnten. Und wenn ein oder zwei Dinge innerhalb der Fabrik auf unerklärlich Weise verschwanden? Dann hatten wir ja unsere Klasse-D. Was denn? Natürlich hatten wir auch damals schon Klasse-D. Disposables, also die Einwegmenschen. Daher kommt das D überhaupt erst. Die mussten dann die Tests über sich ergehen lassen. Tesla und Tamlin waren da wirklich sehr konsequent. Und ja, manchmal verloren wir Leute, um die es nicht wirklich schade war. Adam… tut mir leid, Dr. Bright, meinte, die Fabrik würde nun eben ihre Opfer fordern. Sie müssen eben etwas geben um etwas zu bekommen. 1911 war dann das Jahr, in dem alles schiefging. Dinge, die wir Ferys nannten, tauchten auf. Eine ganz eigene Rasse von Entitäten. Sie sahen so aus wie Sie oder ich. Der einzig offensichtliche Unterschied war ihre Allergie gegen Eisen. Deshalb haben wir sie auch Ferys genannt. Und nein, Sie haben noch nie von ihnen gehört. Warum? Weil es das eine Mal war, dass die Foundation eine gesamte Rasse von Dingern ausgelöscht hatte. Ich selbst habe sie an der Wurzel gepackt und aus der Erde gerissen. Wir haben sie eine Zeitlang gejagt. Ein oder zwei Mal haben wir es beinahe geschafft sie auszurotten. Wissen Sie, immer wenn ein kleiner Lord oder Großlandbesitzer um unsere Hilfe bat, waren wir froh, ihn in unsere Schuld stellen zu können. Das haben wir schon immer gemocht. Nun, als wir die das nächste Mal sahen, waren die Köpfe ebendieser Lords auf Stangen aufgesteckt, die an den Satteln der Pferde der Ferys angebracht waren, während sie die Fabrik angriffen. Das war schrecklich. Drei kleine Wörter, doch sie enthalten so vieles. Ich habe noch nie… Entschuldigen Sie, bitte und geben mir einen Moment, ja? Ich habe das hier noch nie jemandem erzählt. Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen. Und glauben Sie mir, sollten Sie hier irgendjemandem etwas von dem erzählen, was ich Ihnen hier anvertraue, dann werde ich nicht nur Sie töten, sondern auch jeden Ihrer Angehörigen, auf schrecklichste Art und Weise. Sie werden vermutlich denken, dass das Protokoll 110-Montauk nur ein Nachmittagsspaziergang ist, im Vergleich zu dem, was ich Ihnen antuen werde. Wir verloren. Die Dinge kamen und sie vernichteten uns. Ritten über unsere Befestigungen hinweg, schlachteten unsere Leute ab und taten unsere Waffen ab, als seien sie nichts. Ich sah, wie die zwölf anderen rechts und links neben mir zu Boden gingen, während sie versuchten einfach nur die Fabrik zu halten. Und ich? Ich, ihr Anführer, ihr Freund, Vaterfigur, Pate von den vier kleinen Kindern von Dr. Bright, Vertrauter, manchmal Liebhaber, dem man alles erzählte? Ich bin gerannt. Ich bin wie ein verängstigter Schuljunge tief in die dunklen Eingeweide der Fabrik gerannt. Ich wurde von den Ferys verfolgt, immer direkt hinter mir. Ich konnte sie hören, ihren Atem in meinem Nacken fühlen… Ich stieß an eine Tür, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Eine bronzene Tür, mit einer Art von arabischer Schrift versehen. Ich war noch nie der Sprachbegabte, besonders nicht diese kurvige Kacke, die die Muslime benutzten. Doch das war egal, denn sie kamen immer näher und so riss ich die Tür auf und tauchte durch den Türrahmen hindurch. Hinter der Tür war alles anders. Ein Gefühl des Friedens breitete sich in mir aus, dass mich hier niemand verletzen könnte. Das Licht war dunkelrot, aber es war genau richtig so. Meine Ohren waren voll von diesem ständigen gigantischen Herzklopfen. Und, direkt vor mir, befanden sich die Überreste von James Anderson. Er sprach zu mir, doch ich kann verdammt nochmal nicht sagen, was es genau war. Was es zu mir sprach, war mehr Sinn als Inhalt. Er sagte mir… Er versprach Hoffnung. Er sagte, dass alles, was wir von der Fabrik benutzt hätten, egal was es gewesen war und wofür wir es verwendeten, sie gefüttert hätte; sie wachsen ließ. Doch, wenn die Ferys die Kontrolle über die Fabrik an sich reißen würden, würden sie sie zerstören und konnte nicht sein. Er machte mir ein Angebot. Er könnte dafür sorgen, dass der Angriff hier nie stattgefunden hat, es rückgängig machen. Das Einzige, das ich dafür geben musste, war… uns. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war. Doch dann sah ich sie wieder, meine Familie, meine Freunde, alle tot. Ermordet von diesen, diesen Dingern. Also schlug ich ein. Er lächelte und so fand ich mich einmal mehr bei den Schutzwällen; die Horde der Ferys auf den Hügelkämmen. Meine Foundation war wieder am Leben. In Händen hielt ich eine Waffe. Ich will Sie hier nicht mit Details langweilen, aber wir haben sie fertig gemacht. Und mit diesen neuen Waffen konnten wir sie jagen, egal wo sie lebten, egal wo sie brüteten. Die anderen O5’s hinterfragten meine Entscheidung. Dachten, wir sollten „uns“ lieber retten. Ich stimmte sie um. Wir ließen die Fabrik hinter uns. Fuhren sie herunter und räumten unsere Sachen dort heraus. Wir änderten den Namen von Dinge zu Special Containment Protocolls und konzentrierten uns darauf, diese Dinge einzusperren. Nichts weiter. Die anderen wollten wissen, wieso, verstanden aber, dass ich meine Gründe hatte. Ich schnitt die Fabrik von der Außenwelt ab. Verschloss sie. Vergrub sie unter einer Tonne Schutt, behauptete sie wäre zu gefährlich. Ich… Ich dachte damit hätte es sich. Bis ich dann etwas auf meinem Schreibtisch fand. Es war eine der Spielzeugpistolen, die scharfe Munition verschoss. Und ein Logo der Fabrik war darauf. Ich schickte also hin und wieder Leute rein, um herauszufinden, was getan werden könnte. Das letzte Mal, als ich unsere Leute reinschickte, war nichts mehr da. Wir fanden immer wieder Gegenstände der Fabrik außerhalb, in der Welt. Ich kann nur mutmaßen, wie viele wir nicht fanden. Die die sie fanden benutzen sie und halten sie wohl versteckt. Wenn ich an den Körper von Anderson zurückdenke; wie er mir erzählt, dass jedes einzelne Ding nur durch seine Benutzung Energie an die Fabrik gibt. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt: Energie wofür? Ich denke nicht, dass ich das wissen will. Was wir Anderson geben? Hauptsächlich Klasse-D. Was genau denken Sie denn, wo die ganzen Leichen der Häftlinge hingehen? Es gibt einen Raum. Die Leichen werden dahingebracht und verschwinden. Jeder denkt, ich sei ein Genie, dafür dass ich das hinbekommen habe. Manchmal muss ich es mit anderen Dingen füttern. Agenten oder Forscher. Sie wissen nie, was kommt. Sie reichen aus und er nimmt sie mit. Doch unterm Strich tun wir gut daran, so zu verfahren. Was immer die Fabrik will… Was immer die Fabrik ist… Wir machen es richtig, das glaube ich ganz fest. Jetzt wissen Sie Bescheid. Sind Sie nun glücklich? Ich denke nicht. Warum ich Ihnen all dies hier erzähle… Ich werde alt, Everett. Wenn ich sterbe, brauche ich jemanden, der sie weiter füttert. Vielleicht sind Sie ja anders. Vielleicht finden sie ja heraus, wie man sich gegen ihn auflehnt… Doch ich bezweifle es. zurück zu SCP-001 SCP Übersicht Original Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Objekte